<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Rache by Magneato (TheManWhoRegrets)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105066">Die Rache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWhoRegrets/pseuds/Magneato'>Magneato (TheManWhoRegrets)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWhoRegrets/pseuds/Magneato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand of Blood und Sterzik befinden sich in einem Neuen Abenteuer in der Welt von Minecraft, doch irgend etwas ist dieses Mal anders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die Rache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eine sanfte Brise ging durch sein wallend rotes Haar, das die elegante Gaming Cap kaum noch zu bändigen vermochte. Langsam blinzelte Hand of Blood, den man of auch nur Hänno ruft und über ihm wurde der Himmel aus weißen Wolken Blöcken langsam scharf. Ein stechender Schmerz pochte in seinem Schädel, als ob er gerade über hundert sinnlose Kommentare von Backseat Gamern gelesen hätte. Was war passiert? Er wusste es nicht.</p>
<p>"Ey Brudi, du bist wach", schallte es zu ihm herüber, "Ehre Wallah." Als Hänno sich langsam aufsetzte erkannte er vor sich eine Gestalt: aus Blöcken zusammengestellt, aber seine blaue Mähne verriet ihn... Sterzik. Noch sichtlich mitgenommen fragte Hänno: "Was ist passiert?" Doch Sterzik wirft nur seine Box-förmigen ohne Hände nach oben: "Keine Ahnung, aber gib mal Gummi... Die Aufnahme läuft Schon."</p>
<p>"Aufnahme... Ach ja....", und plötzlich dämmerte es Hänno. Er und Sterzik waren dabei YouTube mit dem absolut genialsten Format zu versorgen: Minecraft in Hardcore. Wie von neuer Energie beflügelt sprang Hänno auf und blickte sich um. Um ihn herum: Blöcke. So weit das Auge reichte, Blöcke. Sand Blöcke, Gras Blöcke, Wasser Blöcke, Block Blöcke.</p>
<p>"Ja krass man.... Spielen wir heute in VR... Oder was ist hier los?", fragte Hänno als er seinen 8 Bit Körper betrachtete und sich dachte: besser 8 Bit als ein Six Pack. "Scheint so", erwiderte Sterzik, den es offensichtlich nicht kümmerte dass die beiden in Mitten einer virtuellen Welt stehen. "Was das wieder kostet", stöhnte Hänno, aber na gut, was macht man nicht alles für seine treuen und ergebenden Fans. "Was hatten wir eigentlich für heute geplant?", unterbrach der blauhaarige Kantenkörper die Gedanken, die sich schon langsam wieder zu einem Rage formierten. "Eh.... Normalerweise exen wir doch immer eine Tasse Red Bull, damit die Putzkräfte auch etwas zu tun haben.... Aber das ist wohl in VR eher schwer", stellte Hänno fest, "Ich denke wir sollten uns um das Dorf kümmern... Die Bewohner müssen Bumsen!" - "Bumsen für den Spielerfolg", fügte Sterzik hinzu.</p>
<p>Also schwungen sich Sterzik und Hänno auf Ihre Pferde, während im Hintergrund die Titelmelodie von Bibi und Tina lief. In absoluter Einheit galloppieren die beiden Helden vorbei an Kühen und Schweinen und Chickens durch die malerischen Block Landschaften, bis sich am Horizont kleine Hütten erheben. Endlich waren sie zuhause. Und wie es sich für ein gutes Zuhause gehört, waren alle Dorf Bewohner in einem einzelnen Gebäude im Dunklen zusammen gepfercht. Denn wie jeder weiß sind das die idealen Haltungsbedingungen für fleißige Arbeiter. Schon durch die geschlossene Tür hört man das stetige Seufzen und Grunzen, das für pure Zufriedenheit steht.</p>
<p>Selbstbewusst stößt Hänno die Tür auf, als sich plötzlich alle Bewohner gleichzeitig umdrehen und es gespenstisch still wird. Noch grinst Hänno über beide Ohren und verkündet lautstark: "So Leude, Zeit zum Bumsen, näh?" Weiter Stille. Stattdessen formieren sich die Bewohner in einer Reihe und starren Hänno mit seelenleeren Augen an. Hänno tritt einen Schritt weiter ein, dicht gefolgt von Sterzik. Ihre Augen versuchen sich noch an die ewige Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.<br/>" Ja was ist denn?", fragte Hänno und wird langsam ungeduldig, schließlich hat man nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit Dorfbewohnern beim Bumsen zu zu sehen.</p>
<p>"Die Peiniger sind zurück gekehrt doch heute endet Ihre grausame Herrschaft."</p>
<p>"Bidde was!?", fragtw Hänno unglaubwürdig, "Sach mal Sterzik, hast du das gerade auch gehört?!"</p>
<p>"äh ja...", stammelte Sterzik, während sein Blick nervös durch den Raum wandert um die Quelle der Stimme zu lokalisieren, "Vielleicht.... Ein Scherz von Cathleen..."</p>
<p>"JA genau", brüllt Hänno während er seinen Kopf in Richtung Himmel wirft, "EY CATHLEEN. Du sollst doch nicht an den Servern rumspielen."</p>
<p>"SCHWEIGT!", ermahnt die unheimliche Stille, "Wir wissen nicht was ihr kranken Hirne mit 'Kat lehn' und Server meint, aber eure Zeit ist nun abgelaufen!!!"</p>
<p>Sterzik und Hänno waren so sehr mit der Situation überfordert, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt haben, dass die Dorfbewohner sich auch hinter sie gedrängt haben und die Tür verschlossen haben.</p>
<p>" Was geht hier ab? ", nun wird auch Hänno sichtlich nervös," Cathleen... Das ist nicht witzig."</p>
<p>Die Bewohner schnüren den Kreis um Sterzik und Hänno immer enger und drängen die beiden weiter in die Raummitte. Panisch fasst sich Hänno in Richtung Gesicht um die VR Brille, die dort vermutet zu entfernen. Doch vergeblich. Auch Sterzik zappelt nervös umher, die ganze Situation ist nicht geheuer. "Eh soll das so sein... Ich dachte die Bewohner springen hier nur herum.... Wieso können die reden... HÄNNO. Ich Mag das nicht."</p>
<p>Die Dorfbewohner sind nun in einen engen Kreis um die beiden Helden gestellt, sodass eine Flucht unmöglich ist. Nervös greift Sterzik die Hand von Hänno. "EY Was soll denn das?", fragt Hänno verwirrt, er hat jedoch gerade andere Sorgen als den Homoerotischen deplatzierten Versuch von Sterzik. "Die Fans wollen es", flüstert Sterzik, der irgendwie versucht der Lage Herr zu werden.</p>
<p>"Ihr kommt in unser Dorf, reißt uns aus unseren Betten, sperrt uns in die Dunkelheit", unterbricht die Stimme die gefühlvolle Szene, die im Gesamtkontext keinen Sinn ergibt, "Mästet uns mit Brot und zwingt uns, dass wir uns besteigen wie wilde Tiere nur um uns in eure Sklaverei zu erheben." Die Stimme scheint von allen Bewohnern gleichzeitig zu kommen.</p>
<p>"Cathleen!", brüllt Hänno nun energischer, "Hör auf damit. Stell das ab. Haha. Sehr witzig aber jetzt. Ist. Gut."</p>
<p>Keine Reaktion.</p>
<p>"Mir gefällt nicht, was hier passiert...", stottert Sterzik.</p>
<p>"Eure Zeit ist gekommen", prophezeit die Stimme, die den ganzen Raum erfüllen zu scheint. Plötzlich packen die Dorfbewohner Sterzik und Hänno und schleifen sie aus der Kajüte in das grellene beißende Sonnenlicht.</p>
<p>In mitten auf dem Platz stand ein großes Gebilde, das keiner von beiden erbaut hatte, aus undurchdringbaren Material. Mit Gewalt werden Sterzik und Hänno in dieses Gebilde gezwängt und es wird verschlossen.</p>
<p>"Was ist das hier?!", fragt Sterzik verwirrt als er versucht das Material mit seinen verlässlichen Händen abzubauen, doch keine Chance.</p>
<p>"Das ist euer Gefängnis für die Ewigkeit!", sagen die Bewohner schon fast in singender Einheit, "Und ein Mahnmal für all diejenigen die in unsere Welt kommen und denken, sie können Gott spielen und uns ohne Gegenwehr unterjochen." Sektenartig laufen die Bewohner um den großen Kubus, in dem die beiden Helden nun gefangen sind, bevor sie sich aufteilen und ihrer gewöhnlichen Arbeit nachgehen, als würden Hänno und Sterzik nicht existieren. Perplex starten die beiden auf das Treiben, aber sie können nicht einordnen, was hier gerade passiert. "Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz",  beschwert sich Hänno, "Ich glaub, ich träume." Sterzik schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf: "Was passiert hier gerade... Ich... Du.... Wir.... Was." </p>
<p>Sterzik versucht in purer Verzweiflung weiter gegen die Wände zu prügeln, während Hänno erschöpft auf den Boden sinkt. "Wie ist das überhaupt möglich... Ist das möglich?"</p>
<p>Langsam verschwindet die Sonne am Horizont, eigentlich das Zeichen sich zu verstecken oder zu schlafen, aber in dem Kubus war kaum Platz sich hinzulegen, gerade sitzen ging. Die Beine eingeklappr wie in einer Sitzreihe einer Billig Airline. Während die Bewohner sich mit der sinkenden Sonne in Ihre Hütten zurück gezogen haben und mit ihrer Familie den Sieg über die Peiniger feiern, ziehen Zombies durch das Dorf. Selbst die gehirnlosen Wesen scheinen Sterzik und Hänno in Ihrem Gefängnis zu verspotten.<br/>"Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragt Sterzik durch die Stille hindurch. "Ich weiß nicht. Sterben.", Hänno wirkt genervt. "Findest du das nicht ein bisschen extrem?", fragt Sterzik ungläubig, "Wir haben so hart gearbeitet. Einfach sterben ist doch keine Option."<br/>Hänno starrt resigniert in die Ferne: "Ich weiß es nicht.... Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl... Wofür das Ganze? Manchmal bekomme ich den Eindruck, die Fans wollen dass wir versagen, ja sie wetten sogar darauf. Dann geben wir ihnen doch einfach was sie wollen." - "Ach komm schon", unterbricht Sterzik und stellt sich mit geschwollener Brust auf, so geschwollen eine Blockbrust eben sein kann. "Wir machen das für uns. Für unseren Erfolg. Für unsere Ehre. Wallah!", erklärt Sterzik, "Ja wir haben in der Vergangenheit versagt, ja wir spielen das Spiel trotzdem so, dass es Spaß macht, ja wir haben hier unsere eigenen Ansichten. Das sind wir. Hart aber Härzik." Inzwischen geht die Sonne wieder auf, die Tage scheinen nur so dahin zu fließen.</p>
<p>Gerade als sich Sterzik und Hänno an ihr Schicksal gewöhnt haben, sammeln sich die Bewohner wieder vor dem Kubus.</p>
<p>" Wir haben ein Urteil gefällt! ", schallt die Stimme über den Platz, "Wir verurteilen euch zum Tod durch Creeper."</p>
<p>Die Dorfbewohner zerren Hänno und Sterzik aus dem Kubus. Zwei Dorfbewohner bringen in gebührenden Abstand Creeper heran. "Das wird unser Ende", Sterziks Stimme zittert, als er der Zischen hinter sich näher kommen hört. "Sieht wohl so aus", schluckt Hänno ungläubig. Das Zischen wird bedrohlicher und erinnert schmerzlich and einen Tod den sie bereits gestorben sind. Man sollte den Eindruck haben, man hat sich an den Tod gewöhnt, doch irgendwas gab den beiden den Eindruck, dass es diesmal anders sein würde. Vielleicht gibt es dieses Mal keinen neuen Server nach dem Tod. Zwar ist einem das Sterben immer ein Thema, wenn man Hardcore Minecraft Spielt, jedoch hätten sie nie mit dem WIE gerechnet.</p>
<p>"Irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragt die Stimme die beiden Gefangenen.</p>
<p>Hänno und Sterzik sehen sich an, es gibt so viele Dinge die man in diesem Moment sagen könnte. So viele unausgesprochene Worte und Gefühle, die schwer in der Luft liegen, wie die Spannung vor einem Gewitter an einem warmen Sommer Abend. So viele verstrichene Gelegenheiten, so viele Momente, wo man sich gewünscht hätte, man könnte die Zeit zurück drehen.<br/>Hänno wendet sich langsam Sterzik zu, sein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals.</p>
<p>"Du weißt was ich sagen will."</p>
<p>- "Ja. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die man in dieser Situation sagen kann."</p>
<p>"genau."</p>
<p>- "Dann sag es. Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören."</p>
<p>"Ich..... Sag es jetzt.....</p>
<p>SPANDAU FOR EVER!!"</p>
<p>Völlig ergriffen von diesen Worten muss sich Sterzik bemühen seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Hänno hatte ausgesprochen, was beide fühlen. Jetzt waren sie bereit für den Tod. Diesmal was es Hänno, der Sterziks Hand greift. Aber dieses Mal nicht, weil die Fans es wollen, sondern weil echte Bros sich an den Händen halten können, wenn sie dem sicheren Tod entgegen blicken.</p>
<p>Sie schließen ihre Augen und hören nur noch auf das Zischen hinter ihnen.</p>
<p>Plötzlich verdunkelt ein Schatten die Sonne. Ausgespreizte Flügel erstrecken sich über den Himmel und kommen näher. Waren die beiden schon gestorben? War dies ein Engel oder gar der Tod, der kam um sie ins Jenseits zu geleiten?</p>
<p>Gemurmel unter den Bewohnern, die Creeper werden zurück gehalten als das himmlische Wesen sanft und elegant mit einem Gruuu auf dem Boden landet.</p>
<p>"Cathleen?", fragt Hänno ungläubig und Sterzik kann seine Tränen nicht zurück halten.</p>
<p>"Gruu Gruuu Gruuu gruuuuuu", sagt das Wesen mit dem Gesicht einer lieben Bekannten.</p>
<p>Ein verwundertes Raunen geht durch die Menge und die Bewohner werfen sich schlagartig auf den Boden und fangen an in Ehrfurcht und Demut dem Taubenwesen zu huldigen.</p>
<p>"Die Schutzpatronin<br/>Die Gesegnete<br/>Die Göttin der Ernte"</p>
<p>Singen die Bewohner in Einheit</p>
<p>"Sie beschützt uns, sie baut uns auf<br/>Und nun beehrt sie uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit."</p>
<p>"was geht hier ab?", flüstert Sterzik Cathleen zu, die nur mit einem sanftem "gruu" antwortet. Mit fröhlicher Leichtigkeit erhebt sich der gefiederte Engel wieder in die Lüfte und greift Hänno und Sterzik mit je einer Kralle. Für das übermächtige Federvieh scheinen die beiden nichts zu wiegen. Immer höher und höher steigen sie gen Himmel, weit weg von den Dorfbewohnern die immer noch der Taubenhaften Gestalt entgegen zu singen scheinen. Das Dorf wird verschwindend klein unter ihnen und endlich tauchen sie in das gleißende Licht, dass auch anfühlt wie ein warmer enegery drink der einen langsam überfließt.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Hänno und Sterzik Schrecken hoch.</p>
<p>"Guten Morgen", lacht Cathleen ironisch, "Gut geschlafen??!"</p>
<p>Sterzik und Hänno sehen sich verwirrt an. Sie sitzen an ihren Schreibtischen, in ihrer vollkommenen fleischlichen Gestalt, die Gesichter nass.</p>
<p>"Was ist passiert?", fragt Hänno ungläubig.</p>
<p>"Ich weiß es nicht.... Es hat eine halbe Stunde niemand meinen Namen gebrüllt und da bin ich misstrauisch geworden... Ich hab euch hier schlafend gefunden und euch Wasser ins Gesicht gekippt."</p>
<p>"Aber", sagt Sterzik verwirrt, "während er sich das Gesicht trocknet," Wir waren doch eben noch in Minecraft. "</p>
<p>"Jo genau", brüllt Hänno, "und dann haben die Bewohner gegen uns revoltiert und die wollten uns töten"</p>
<p>- "Ja", ergänzt Sterzik, "Aber dann bist du angeflogen gekommen und wurdest von denen als Gottheit verehrt und hast uns gerettet. Und jetzt sind hier.. ."</p>
<p>"Das war kein Traum", stimmt Hänno zu, "Wir träumen doch nicht das gleiche. Das war so echt." </p>
<p>"Jungs", seuzt Cathleen, "Das ist das dümmste, was ich je gehört habe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>War es ein Traum?<br/>War es ein Cyber Wurmloch?</p>
<p>Werden wir es je erfahren?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>